MandJTV Pokevids
MandJTV Pokevids is a YouTube Channel focusing on Pokémon created by Michael Groth. It currently has over 750,000 subscribers and that number continues to increase. This YouTube Channel is, so far, Michael's most successful and popular channel. Origins Michael Groth have always liked Pokémon since his childhood. He first discovered it after coming across the anime on television one day after school. The anime grabbed Michael's interest, which went further after he found out about the video games and began playing them himself. Michael would love Pokémon even as it became less popular in his school. Michael had creativity and imagination growing up. Eventually, his creativity would go into YouTube. One summer, him and his brother Justin were bored and decided to make videos. Their inspiration to create YouTube videos were inspired by other famous YouTubers at his time, such as NigaHiga and Fred. He and Justin started MandJTV, which is short for Michaels and Justin TV. Although his early videos were far less popular than his later Pokémon videos, Michael and Justin kept it up because it was fun to them and some of their videos made their mom laugh. Later, Michael's YouTube videos expanded to Pokémon, something big from his childhood. After uploading the video How Old is Ash Ketchum, however, it got a million views during his first college semester at Rice University. Michael then switched to only making Pokémon videos, realizing that those were more popular. Also, his old videos got tiring to make while Pokémon videos were more fun for him to make. Concept The catchphrase Michael uses for every video is "Greetings Pokefans! Michael here and today I'm…". Michael says this at the start of all videos to introduce himself and what the video is about. He would usually appear wearing his signature baseball cap backwards. When a video finishes, Michael would say "Until next time, pokefans. Gotta catch em' all." Video Series Videos created for this channel are: * Pokémon Talk (AKA THE BEST THING YOUTUBE HAS EVER SEEN) * Pokémon Questions * Pokémon Theories * Pokémon Science * Top 10s and top 5s * Pokémon Gameplay * Pokémon lets plays * ASPITPIAY/Meme Review * And Others Michael's most recent Pokémon gameplay is a joint Metronome Nuzlocke with PokeMen, and a playthrough of Pokemon Insurgence. ManJTV Trailer Video Productivity Now having graduated, Michael uploads more often and is a full-time Youtuber. Trivia * The first video uploaded on this channel was the first episode of Pokémon Talk. * The first popular video uploaded, however, was How Old is Ash Ketchum * The video Michael spent the most time and effort on for this channel was the Ash vs Red Rap Battle. Michael had a lot of help from his friends and mom. Making the video went from Feburary 2015 all the way until May 2015, the day it was uploaded * MandJTV Pokevids use to contain Michael and Justin's original videos when it was still called MandJTV. However, after the success of How Old is Ash Ketchum, Michael renamed the channel and switched to only Pokemon videos, and removed all his old videos, which got re-uploaded on MandJTV Classics. * Pokevids is a obvious reference to the fact that the channel creates Pokémon videos. MandJTV is short for Michael and Justin TV. Ironically, only Michael currently makes the videos. His brother Justin use to make videos with him, but gotten bored of it later. Thus, he decided not to be a part in him and Michael's video making collaboration. He has, however, made cameos or full appearances in some of the channel's videos. * This channel had earned two awards, one for 100K subscribers and another for 175K subscribers. * This channel earned spot number seven on watchmojo's Top 10 Pokemon YouTube Channals. * Michael's catchphrase he uses for his videos is also used when he is featured on videos of other YouTubers * He eats nails and bacon every morning at 4:20 AM sharp. Gallery